The Other Side of the Door
by mysmilingotaku
Summary: Lizzy Midford knows the Phantomhive manor inside out. She knows every single nook and cranny of the manor... Or so she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive's fiancé, Elizabeth Midford, who likes to be called Lizzy, always likes to roam around the Phantomhive Manor. It's one of her favorite places in the world! She feels closer to her darling Ciel when she's at the manor. She thinks of the manor as her second home. She knows every nook and cranny. Or so she thought.

Lizzy runs down the Phantomhive halls, skipping up and down the steps in her new mint and red colored teacup dress that Ciel had given to her when she had arrived at the manor. She knew that Ciel, the tall, slender butler Sebastian, and the other Phantomhive servants were all busy with their own work. She felt lonely that she had no one to play with.

As Lizzy skipped down the hall, face bright as she looked down at her adorable dress, she noticed that she wasn't at a familiar part of the manor. She doesn't recognize the paintings hanging off the wall or any of the statuettes resting on the scattered little stands at all! "Umm, hello? Is anyone here?" Lizzy called out. No answer. She found this very unusual, considering she has been around the manor practically her whole life. Maybe it's a new section from when the manor was rebuilt after the blazing fire?

_Let me keep going, maybe I can familiarize myself with this new part of the manor. Maybe I just haven't been here in awhile and forgot about it… Yeah! That must be it! _Lizzy thought to herself. She decides to keep walking down the mysterious section, curious to what she may find. As Lizzy turns around the corner, she noticed something that stood out. There was nothing in the hall… Nothing but a door.

"That's r-rather odd, I w-would say," stuttering in fright of what she may find there or for the fact the hall felt as if the temperature dropped severely. "Maybe it's just my imagination. There's no way…!" Lizzy stopped in the middle of her sentence. It's true that she's felt a mysterious shift in Ciel's life. This may be able to fit the strange puzzle.

Lizzy starts walking slowing towards the door, curious and frightened to what she may find on the other side. As she's only a few feet away from the door, she starts to hesitate a little. She starts to sense something strange as she gets closer to the door. She gives in and sets her hand on the ice cold handle. "Sh-should I really do this?" She questions herself.

Lizzy slightly turned the handle to check to see if it was locked. Whenever a room wasn't in use in the manor, it would usually be locked. The handle kept turning. "Eh? It's not locked?" Lizzy said with a frightened tone.

She hesitates again as she's nervous to see what will unveil upon her eyes on the other side of the door. She overcomes her fears and whips the door open with a slam echoing through the halls. Lizzy felt her heart drop to her stomach. _Gasp! _"Wha-what is this?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy hesitates again as she's nervous to see what will unveil upon her eyes on the other side of the door. She overcomes her fears and whips the door open with a slam echoing through the halls. Lizzy felt her heart drop to her stomach. _Gasp! _"Wha-what is this?!"

The study room was calm in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was having his mid-morning tea while reading the newspaper that had arrived late. The headlines stood out with the words "SCOTLAND YARD'S ARTHUR RANDALL'S MYSTERIOUS DISAPEARENCE". Ciel snickered as he reached the end of the article.

_ Knock knock. _That must be Sebastian with today's schedule. "Come in," Ciel invited. The door slightly creaked open as the tall, slender butler dressed in black walked in. "Is there any important events for today?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian bowed. "Nothing major today. There won't be any visitors today, so we won't have to worry about that much. There are no lessons scheduled for today. However, if you may recall, Lizzy is visiting, so you may want to spend some time with her," Sebastian explained.

Ciel nodded in agreement. "I see. What is she doing right now?"

"At the moment, the young lady is wandering down the halls," Sebastian replied.

"But where in the manor, precisely?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian took a moment to think about this. He gasped a little, having a face of fright. "You don't mean…?" Ciel asked, with the same look on his face.

"I hope not. I shall check up on her," Sebastian said as he bowed. He turned away and closed the door. Ciel put his attention on the article again, having a drop of sweat trickle down his cheek. _Oh Lizzy, don't get into any trouble!_

Lizzy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes started to blur. She took a couple of wobbly steps back and covered her mouth with her hands. She was starting to feel light-headed. _Why would Ciel have this in his manor?!_ Lizzy was too frightened to make any moves, she was too stunned to even close the door and run away.

With the light already pouring into the dark and cold room, she could see about a dozen corpses. None of them have rotted yet. Perhaps the room was cold to preserve the bodies? There were newspaper clippings on the walls and some have fallen on the floor. Lizzy wondered what the clippings said, but that was at the least of her concerns. Why would there be dead bodies here in the first place?!

Though Lizzy's eyes were blurred from the sight of all this, she could recognize one of the bodies. "I-is th-that… Arthur… R-randall?" Lizzy whispered through her fingers. The first body to be recognizable in the light is a slightly-old figure with dark gray hair, rather large sideburns, a mustache, and long hair pulled back by a burgundy colored ribbon. There is a top hat lying beside the body.

_There is no mistake! _Lizzy thought. _That's Scotland Yard's Arthur Randall!_ Lizzy took another step back, having the urge to vomit, but held it back.

"My lady, what are you doing at this part of the manor?" Lizzy jumped, her heart dropping even farther startled from hearing the smooth, deep voice behind her. She spun around to find the head butler, Sebastian Michaelis, standing right before her eyes. Her eyes bewildered.

"Eh, Se-sebastian…!" Lizzy stepped back. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Oh, my! You weren't supposed to see that! Now what am I going to tell the young master?" Lizzy couldn't take all of this in. Everything went black. _Thud._


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my! You weren't supposed to see that! Now what am I going to tell the young master?" Sebastian said. Lizzy couldn't take all of this in. Everything went black. _Thud._

"… And then I tried to knock out the memory out of her," Sebastian explained to Ciel as they looked down at Lizzy, sleeping in the bed she usually sleeps in when she visits the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel shook his head. "I don't think you should have done that. And you should have been more gentle, it looks like she's hurt."

Sebastian nodded as he went over to the windows and closed the curtains. "Lizzy deserves a little rest. Her head must be hurting her." Sebastian slowly walked over to the young master and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let us go now, she should get her rest," Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel nodded as the two began to exit the room. Just as they were about to exit the room, Sebastian snapped his fingers and all the light in the room went out. Ciel looked back at his sleeping fiancé. He felt his face shape into a look of worry for the Sleeping Beauty.

"Sebastian, what if you hit her too hard? Why did you even hit her? Couldn't you have altered her memory with your demon powers?" Ciel kept asking with a worried tone. Sebastian could tell Ciel's genuinely worried for Lizzy.

"It's not that simple, Young Master. If it was that easy, _they_ wouldn't be dead," Sebastian indicated to those in the room. Ciel nodded in agreement. All this wouldn't be happening if Sebastian could have just whipped their memories. The sun was starting to set outside, which meant Sebastian should get started on dinner. That damn cook, Baldroy, isn't worth trusting for dinner, so he should get started.

"Young Master, I'm going to go get started on tonight's dinner. We shall be having Beef Donburi with a sacred wine from a small village in Moldova. Will that suit your taste for tonight?" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel nodded. "That sounds fine, go get started," Ciel said, waving his hand at Sebastian as they arrive at Ciel's study room.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel sat at his desk, resting his chin on his elbow, leaning towards the window. He occasionally blinked a few times as his eyes follow the lazy, orange sun as it sets in the horizon. _What if she lost too much of her memory? _He shook his head. _No, that's not possible. He's perfect! _Ciel felt his cheeks warm up at that thought. He quickly shook his head to forget about that. _No, this isn't about Sebastian! Lizzy… _He kept staring out his window.

There was a knock at his door. "Young master, dinner will be ready soon. Would you like for me to go check up on Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked through the door. Ciel jumped out of his seat.

"I'll come with you," Ciel said hastily. He walked over to the door and opened the door. Sebastian's hand was on the other side of the handle. He looked a bit shocked, as if he was going to open the door as well. The two of them sort of started at each other for a while, both noticing a little rosiness glowing slightly on each other's cheeks.

Ciel cleared his throat, letting go of the door handle. "Ahem… Shall we be going now?"

"W-why yes, Young Master," the butler said as he bowed. The two of them walked down the halls in silence, turning the corners slowly, until they finally reached the destination. Sebastian slightly cut in front of Ciel and opened the door for him.

Inside, Lizzy was still asleep. Ciel and Sebastian crept into the dark room, being illuminated by a single candlestick, being held by Sebastian. Lizzy seemed to be waking up, for she seemed to have shifted a little.

"Ngh…" Lizzy groaned as she sat up in the bed, holding her head as she looks up to the only light source illuminating the room. "Aah, Ciel? What time is it?" Lizzy mumbled while rubbing her head. Her eyes shifted from Ciel to Sebastian. She had a slight look of confusion. "And who is this tall, young man standing next to you? A new butler Uncle Vincent and Auntie Rachel hired?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ngh…" Lizzy groaned as she sat up in the bed, holding her head as she looks up to the only light source illuminating the room. "Aah, Ciel? What time is it?" Lizzy mumbled while rubbing her head. Her eyes shifted from Ciel to Sebastian. She had a slight look of confusion. "And who is this tall, young man standing next to you? A new butler Uncle Vincent and Auntie Rachel hired?"

Ciel's eyes widened, he even felt the eye under his eye patch expand. He felt the blood in his face drain out. He grabbed onto the side of his coat.

Sebastian was also in a state of shock. His eyes also widened and he dropped the candlestick, the fire going out as soon as it drops on the floor, leaving the only light in the room is the light pouring in through the corridor.

"Oh! Ciel! What happened to your eye? How come you're wearing that eye patch?" Lizzy asked as she jumped off the bed and walked over to where Ciel stood to get a closer look.

Ciel looked down, his hands turning into fists. He was gripping so hard his knuckles were turning white, numbing the tension in his hands. He started shaking. "Se… Sebastian…" Ciel trembled.

The shocked butler slightly leaned down to his trembling young master, his face still in a slight daze. "Young Master…?"

Ciel's hands released from his fists and his hands swung across Sebastian's face. "_What have YOU DOOOONE?!" _Ciel kept slapping him. Lizzy backed up a couple steps, covering her mouth.

"Ci-Ciel…! Stop…!" Lizzy said through her hands. Ciel didn't seem to hear her, for he kept slapping the butler.

"_BECAUSE OF YOU, LIZZY FORGOT EVERYTHING! SHE FORGOT THE MANSION BURNING DOWN, MY PARENTS' DEATHS, EVEN MADAME RED'S DEATH!" _Ciel stopped slapping Sebastian and jumped up to him, pinning him down to the floor.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel in even more shock, and might have shown a slight blush. "_YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY!_" Ciel screamed, his face looking down at Sebastian.

Having heard this, Sebastian jumped slightly, his face transforming into a hurt expression. _I'm a… Disgrace?_ Sebastian thought.

Lizzy fell to her knees, her arms dropping in front of her for support, for if she didn't have them for support, she would have dropped to the floor completely. Tears streamed down her face, quickly spilling over to the soft, carpeted floor. A small sob escaped her lips as one of her fists slammed the floor.

"_STOP IT CIEL! GET OFF OF HIM!" _Lizzy screamed. Ciel came back to himself, realizing what he just said, as he looked over to Sebastian's face. He felt like he just kicked a kitten. He quickly got off of the hurt butler, looking away.

Sebastian got up a few moments later, his expression staying the same. "Sebastian, I am so s-" Ciel started apologizing, when he felt a little gust of wind. He looked over to where Sebastian was standing. He was gone. Ciel felt his heart drop as guilt weighted his heart down. He suddenly realized that Lizzy is bawling on the floor in front of him, remembering he just told her half her family had died off.

He walked over to his sobbing fiancé. He started running his fingers through her hair that was down because her hair got messed up as she slept. "Lizzy, I know it's hard for you to comprehend, but Mother and Father died in a fire that blazed in the manor we grew up in. This is an exact copy of the manor I had built. Madame Red was killed a year ago by a serial killer named Jack the Ripper," Ciel explained in a soothing tone.

Lizzy kept crying, but her sobs quieted down a little when Ciel stroked her hair, that was draped over her damp face. She whipped the tears from her face and looked up at Ciel.

He exposed a sad smile, and took a handkerchief out of his front pocket. He moved the hair out of her face as she hiccupped occasionally. He used the handkerchief to wipe her face. "Look at yourself. You look like a mess, nothing like a proper lady," he said, smiling and whipping the young lady's face.

Lizzy managed to show a small smile, while trembling a little with a slight blush exposing. "Mm! I'll try, darling Ciel…" she said up to Ciel. She sniffed a little, whipping her nose. "Ciel, who was that butler you had there?"

Ciel suddenly remembered that Sebastian had ran away, and stood up, looking towards the door full of light. "His name is Sebastian, but I'll explain more about him and the other servants in the manor. Right now I need your help. We need to find Sebastian."

He looked down at Lizzy. He stuck his hand out to her. "Are you going to help me, my Lady?"

Lizzy's face glowed. "Y-yes!" Lizzy said, accepting his hand while hiccupping. She got up, whipping her eyes, as she ran out the room into the burning light, running down the corridor.

Ciel's face changed into a look of concern, heavily breathing in and out as he tries his hardest to keep running. _Sebastian, please don't do something that you might regret!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel looked down at Lizzy. He stuck his hand out to her. "Are you going to help me, my Lady?"

Lizzy's face glowed. "Y-yes!" Lizzy said, accepting his hand while hiccupping. She got up, whipping her eyes, as she ran out the room into the burning light, running down the corridor.

Ciel's face changed into a look of concern, heavily breathing in and out as he tries his hardest to keep running. _Sebastian, please don't do something that you might regret!_

Sebastian didn't know where he was going; he didn't know what was ahead of him. He just kept running ahead. Even though he was a demon, he felt short of breath. He stopped to rest for a bit. He breathed heavily in and out, reaching his hand to a wall next to him for support.

_It is all my fault, I shouldn't have done that to Elizabeth, I shouldn't have done that! _Sebastian thought painfully as he pounded on the wall. Raindrops were falling from the dark, night sky. Sebastian didn't care how hard it was raining. He just needed to get away. He pounded on the wall again so hard, he left an indent in the brown bricks.

_Wait a second, where exactly am I? _Sebastian wondered. He looked up and saw a black coffin leaning against the wall. He stepped back to look at the sign hanging over the door. It was a large purple sign reading "Under taker" with a skull over the sign. "The Undertaker!" He said in surprise. He didn't think he ran off this far from the manor. Had he really been fleeing for that long?

Sebastian put his hand to his chin to try to think of what to do next. He stood in the rain looking down at his shoes while in deep thought. He gasped at a thought that slipped into his mind. Could he really do something like that? Did he really reach the point of doing something like that? _Isn't the Undertaker a grim reaper? He must have a death scythe in his possession. _

Sebastian took a deep breath and walked into the Undertaker's shop. Inside, the only light source is the light pouring in from the lightning flashing occasionally. There seems to be no sign of the Undertaker. Sebastian closed the door behind him as he made his way inside. He made his way into the darkness and found a door to the back of the shop. _Could it really be in there? _he wondered.

He creaked the door open slightly and found a single candle illuminating the room. He heard the soft snores of the Undertaker chuckling in his sleep. Sebastian surveyed the room to find any signs of the scythe. He creaked the door shut behind him and quietly started his search for the item he needed. There's a large amount of coffins in the room, not surprising, considering it's an undertaker shop. And it _IS _the Undertaker, who knows what he's doing in his spare time with those coffins. There are many shelves full of skulls and other morbid knick-knacks.

Something had caught Sebastian's attention. At the corner of the room, there is a rather unusual coffin. It isn't the same size as the others. It's smaller. It's a navy blue color and has the Phantomhive family crest embedded on it. He walked closer to the peculiar coffin. He put his hand on the cool wood. _Ah, this must be the coffin the Undertaker said that he had designed for the Young Master. _

Suddenly, he heard a slight shuffle and the snores had ceased. Sebastian turned around and saw the Undertaker rise from his seat. _Wait, the Undertaker is a wicked man, he wouldn't mind doing this for me, _Sebastian thought. The Undertaker looked around the room and spotted the butler dressed in black that's fully drenched.

"Aaaaaah, it's that funny butler! What are you doing here at this time of night?" the Undertaker chuckled. He hadn't taken notice that Sebastian had snuck into the back room of the shop. For a moment, Sebastian didn't know what to say. After a couple seconds, he found his words and took a breath.

"Undertaker, I have a favor I need to ask of you."


End file.
